1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet feed device and to an image forming apparatus having the sheet feed device.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copier or printer, a sheet feeder is provided to pick up and feed sheets one after another from a pile of stacked sheets to an image forming section. However, a problem exists with this kind of sheet feeder, namely, the occurrence of double feed of overlapped sheets, which is caused by friction between the sheets. To prevent double feed, it is necessary to appropriately adjust control parameters for a separation roller, such as a contact pressure and a separation torque.